


Family

by panto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas prompts, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: After talking to his sister about Jack, Ianto arranges for them to meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a work for the Christmas prompts (by xmasprompts.tumblr.com).
> 
> Day 3: Family

Ianto was the first one to arrive at the Hub after the weekend, that Jack had given the team off. He directly made his way to the coffee machine, to get himself and Jack the first cup of the morning.

 

He knocked on the door to Jack’s office before he opened it and walked in. „I’ll be there in a minute!“, came Jack’s voice from the manhole in the office floor. Ianto put the tray he was carrying down onto Jack’s desk and sat down in front of it.

Only a few moments later Jack climbed out of his bunk and into his office. „Hey“, he smiled at Ianto while he was busy putting his suspenders on, „Ianto’s coffee. That’s exactly what I need right now!“ He grinned as he sat down in front of his desk and grabbed his cup of coffee.

„How did you spend the weekend?“, Jack asked as he looked up at Ianto again after taking a few sips of the perfect brown liquid.

Ianto shrugged, “Didn’t do that much. A bit of shopping, tidying up. Spend some time with my sister and her family”, he nodded thoughtfully, “We talked about you.” “About me?”, Jack looked up at Ianto again, who just nodded slightly, “One of her friends saw us the other day. You know when we had dinner at that French place.” He glanced up at Jack before taking a sip from his own coffee.

“So?” Jack put his cup down again.  “Well, she wanted to know who you are, where we met. Stuff like that”, Ianto shrugged. “She asked when she is going to meet you”, he tried to say the last bit as casually as possible.

“Meet me?” Jack raised an eyebrow. He had never thought about having to meet Ianto’s family, not even when things between them became more serious.

Ianto shrugged as if it was nothing, “Yes”, he put his cup down as well, “You know, she is the only family I have left. It’s just that she asked about you. But I understand if you don’t want to. That’s fine”, Ianto quickly assured.

Jack chuckled, “No, it’s alright. I’d like to meet her.”

“Really?”, Ianto stared at him in disbelief not sure if he was joking or not.

“Yes, of course!” Jack couldn’t stop himself from grinning at Ianto’s reaction and his unbelieving face expression.

 

This was a bad idea! A really bad idea! Ianto was standing in the kitchen to get some wine. Slowly but surely, he regretted his decision to introduce Jack to his sister.

Jack and Rhiannon were sitting in his living room exchanging their favourite Ianto stories, much too Ianto’s chagrin.

Ianto had expected them to either not get along at all or get along really well, because they were so similar in many regards. But now they were getting a long a little too well for Ianto’s taste.

He walked back into the living room carrying a bottle of wine and three wineglasses, to find both Jack and Rhiannon grinning at him. “What?”, Ianto looked at Jack then at his sister, “What is it?” “Nothing!”, Rhiannon’s answer was a little too quick. “Oh god. What did he tell you?” He sank back into the couch glancing at Jack then at his sister, who both stayed quiet trying to hide their grins, then back at Jack again, “Or, what did she tell you?” His voice nearly sounded frantic as the two of them both tried to act innocent but couldn’t stop themselves from grinning.

Oh god! Ianto quickly poured himself a big glass of wine. He would probably need it. Oh god, oh god! This was going to be a long, horrible night, full of stories Ianto didn’t really want to hear.


End file.
